When Courtknee and Lissa met Moony and Padfoot
by Sniffles for Snuffles
Summary: You read and find out.


When Courtknee and Lissa met Moony and Padfoot  
  
A wishful thinking story by Lissa  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters  
  
Claimer: Me and Courtknee belong to ourselves. And I may throw in a few shifty characters.  
  
Lissa filed in neatly behind Courtknee as they made their way to the Great Hall on the first day of their fifth year at Hogwarts. They sat in their usual spot on the end of the Gryffindor table, chatting idly with a couple of their friends. Lissa gazed over at a fifth year Ravenclaw named Samuel Morganfoffer, looking quite entranced. "Oh.. he's so dreamy..." Severus Snape, who was seated just beyond Morganfoffer, slicked back his greasy hair and winked at Lissa, grinning in a shocked and amazed sort of way. Lissa's expression quickly turned from adoring to disgusted as she let out a loud and resounding 'EW!' in realization that Snape had thought she was looking at him. She stormed over to Severus, looking rather severe. "If you EVER make it look like I'm in association with a GREASE MONKEY like you again, I will personally hang you from the Whomping Willow by your underpants!" With that, she scoffed and strode back to the table, sitting down and resuming her chat with Courtknee.  
  
Lissa realized that her best friend was staring down the table at the boy they called Remus. Looking rather confused, Lissa waved a hand in Courtknee's face and spoke. "Court, do I need a dung bomb to get you out of that daze..? You're staring at a PREFECT!"  
  
"He's not JUST a Prefect! He's so... dreamy!" Courtknee muttered, swooning.  
  
  
  
"Courtknee! But... he's so.. clean cut! He'd never approve of our jokes! He'd... he'd..." Lissa looked horrified at the thought of it, sweeping a lock of brown hair out of her eyes. "He'd give us detention!" And who do you think walked down with his crew, just at that time? Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, and mousy Peter Pettigrew strolled down to the end of the table, looking rather full of themselves. Lily Evans, an acquaintance of the two girls, blushed and stuck her nose in a book. "Hello Ladies!" Mousy Pettigrew said this in a cool voice, trying to sound smooth. Lissa chuckled and threw a small flask at him marked 'Voice Changing Potion'. "Here, this will speed up that voice deepening!" The other three boys sniggered in amusement as Pettigrew turned a deep shade of purple catching the potion and scuffling off with it, Lissa shrugged a bit. "Oh well.." She looked up at Sirius and smiled a little bit, pushing a strand of dark hair out of her eye. "Uhm... Hi.."  
  
"Uh.. yeah.. Hi." Sirius blushed a bit, looking down, then back at her with a little more confidence. "Haven't seen you around before."  
  
  
  
"Well no, you probably wouldn't...until last year I was pretty mix-into-the-wall-ish." She extended a hand, smiling. "I'm Lissa." She waved a hand over at Courtknee, who was looking astonished and dry-mouthed. "And this is Courtknee." Remus blushed lightly, looking at Courtknee with a shy smile. "Hello Courtknee..."   
  
"H...Hi..." Courtknee looked completely taken aback by this new outcome. Lissa broke a small silence, grinning broadly. "You two want to come hang out with us by the lake? I mean.. you can come too if you like.. and Lily." She added, looking from James to Lily, rather confident on the way they reacted to one another. Lily glared at Lissa from the top of her book, then nodded her head sullenly. "But don't expect me to like him!" Courtknee grinned at Lily, putting a hand to her chest and faking a look of surprise. "Oh! Whatever do you mean?! I would NEVER let Lissa expect you to like a boy like HIM!"  
  
"Haha, Courtknee."  
  
"Now now, Evans, I can't be THAT bad."  
  
"Oh yes you can!" She scowled at James, giving the ever-so dignified 'shove off' look.  
  
"Well, Remus, Sirius, looks like you'll be laking it without me today." He looked a little stunned at the reaction he had received from Lily. "I'll go talk to Pettigrew for a while.. do some shifty ego repair."  
  
  
  
Sirius gave a sudden glare in the direction of Samuel Morganfoffer, Lissa soon realized why, for Severus Snape was looking at the group, rather red in the cheeks that Sirius was talking to the girl that HE fancied. "Have a problem, Snivellus?" Sirius called out, Lissa and Courtknee sniggered quietly, glancing over their shoulders at the pinking Severus, who pulled out his wand and aimed it at Sirius. "You have bothered me for the last time, Black!" He was obviously showing off for Lissa, which only made her laugh harder. Sirius gave a smug look to Severus, looking rather bemused. "Oh I have, Snivellus? Well I'm very sorry! Let me bow for you, you great and mighty... grease monkey." He grinned lightly, showing Lissa that he had quite paid attention to the way she handled Severus, which only made her blush.  
  
He glanced at the girls, than at Lupin with a small grin. "To the Lake, then?" They nodded, still laughing as they followed Sirius out to the lake. Courtknee turned and grinned at Remus, pushing a strand of hair out of her face and looking nervously at the ground. Remus spoke up first, smiling broadly. "I've been looking at you since first year, and I could never get up the guts to ask you out.. so you want to go to Hogsmeade with me next month?"  
  
  
  
"Okay!" Courtknee beamed, she had never seemed so willing to go on a date before, Lissa looked shocked and amazed this time, wandering what the hell she could see in him. She was quickly snapped out of her daze when a couple of girls walked past Sirius, giggling and acting a fool, she heard a couple of them murmer 'Oh, he's so dreamy... I wish he would date me...' Lissa pinked in the cheeks, and Sirius laughed heartily. "Lissa, are you alright? You seem to be a little jealous." He said this rather smoothly, making Lissa blush all the more in embarassment. "They annoy me, is all."  
  
"Oh, well, would it annoy you if I asked you to meet me here tomorrow for a little alone time? About five o' clock? I have butterbeer!"  
  
"Hmm.. I don't know.. I mean theres dung bombs to be planted... and someone has... okay!" She grinned widely and looked at her friend, so obviously pleased.  
  
-end of chapter one 


End file.
